


A Night Off

by EpicLinkSam



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: Kanade Amou was always a handful, and Maria is usually the hand.
Relationships: Amou Kanade/Maria Cadenzavna Eve
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Night Off

It was supposed to be a simple break for them. The girls would have a small night out together since they’ve all been so busy with whatever jobs they had. It wasn’t supposed to be too chaotic.

Unfortunately for Maria Cadenzavna Eve, chaos came by nature thanks to Kanade Amou.

It started off easy enough. They were all hanging out together for the day, as a group of friends (and for a few of them, lovers). Going together to an amusement park, then an arcade and then shopping. It all went downhill when Kanade suggested going for drinks. Against her better judgement, and since everyone was old enough now, Maria decided to give Kanade the pass to wrap up the day like this as they gathered at her apartment for her alcohol stash.

A few drinks here and there didn’t do too much. After half an hour, the chaos began. Though she herself didn’t remember too much since she had passed out soon after her fourth. Waking up with a splitting headache, she saw that it was already very late and that Kanade was  _ still _ drinking. Everyone else was gone, and Maria found a note from Serena and Tsubasa saying they’d be helping everyone else get home. 

“Don’t you have any restraint, Kanade?” Maria asked, holding her head until the headache faded away.

“Restraint… isn’t in… my fucking dictionary.” She said, her words slurred as she drank another.

Maria sighed as she just leaned against the wall until the pain went away. She just watched as Kanade cracked open another one. Just how much could this girl handle?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up. “Hello?”

_ “Oh, are you awake now, Maria?” _

“Yes I am, Tsubasa.” She said. “What is it?”

_ “Well, your sister and I have finished taking all the other girls home.” _

“I appreciate that, but since when were you the responsible one?” Maria chuckled.

_ “H-Hey, I can be responsible too.”  _ Tsubasa insisted.  _ “But I was wondering if you could take care of Kanade.” _

“Why? She seems to be handling herself just fine.” Maria said, watching as the girl stood on the couch and drank some more.

_ “Because she’s drinking, Maria.”  _ Tsubasa deadpanned.  _ “And I know Kanade and her alcohol.” _

“I’m sure she’ll be alright.”

“Ore…” Kanade pointed to herself, before spreading out her arms. “Sanjou.”

She then proceeded to fall face-first, smashing right into the coffee table. Maria shouted in alarm.

_ “She said a fictional character’s catchphrase and passed out, didn’t she?” _

“How do you-?”

_ “A random catchphrase is the sign she’s hit her limit.”  _ Tsubasa said.  _ “So, I suppose you’ll take care of her now?” _

“I don’t really have any other choice.” Maria said. “Good night, Tsubasa.”

Hanging up, Maria went over to check on Kanade. To her surprise, there didn’t seem to be any damage to Kanade’s face, but there were several noticeable cracks in the coffee table.

“And to think I was worried...”

Putting one of Kanade’s arms over her shoulders, she carried the girl to her room. Kanade muttered a few words, but they were incoherent. Maria laid Kanade down on her bed, wiping her brow from the work.

“Alright. I suppose I’ll sleep on the couch then.”

She turned and got ready to leave, but felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach.

“Eh? KanaDE?!”

She was pulled back with quite a bit of force until she was also in the bed. Kanade was hugging her very tightly. In fact, Maria could feel the warmth on her back, as well as… two big pillows that rivalled her own.

“Stay…”

That was the only word Kanade said, before she started snoring. Maria looked back and sighed. She could have slipped out of Kanade’s grip at any time, but decided it would be for the better if she didn’t cause much of a fuss. But Maria would admit, it did feel nice sleeping together with Kanade. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, Maria awoke to the sunlight shining through the window. She sat up, and realized Kanade was no longer clinging to her, and seemed to be sleeping on her own. Should she get up and prepare some breakfast? She considered it, but then heard Kanade sleep talking.

“No… don’t… leave…”

She half thought Kanade was talking about her, before noticing that Kanade’s expression was one of pain.

“Mom… Dad… Sis…”

Tears started coming out, and Kanade never looked so… vulnerable. Defenceless. Maria realized that Kanade was having a nightmare… one where she was seeing her deceased family again.

Her motherly instincts taking over, she wiped away Kanade’s tears, before she started to gently stroke the side of her face. She had done this countless times with Serena, whenever her little sister was undergoing some kind of stress.

“It’s alright.” She said in a soft voice. “Everything’s fine. I’m here.”

She kept on gently stroking Kanade’s face and hair, speaking soothing words of encouragement. Maria lost track of the time as she continued doing this, until Kanade’s eyes slowly opened.

“Wh-Wha?”

Maria smiled down at her. “Good morning.”

“Maria? What the hell happened-?” Kanade put a hand up to her head. “God… I fucking hate hangovers…”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t drink as much.” Maria suggested, as Kanade sat up in pain.

“Yeah, that’s probably not gonna happen.” Kanade said, hanging her legs off the side of the bed. “I should probably get some water to help with-”

She shut up when she felt Maria hug her from behind.

“M-Maria?”

“Just stay here, a little bit longer.”

“Why?”

“Just listen for once, Kanade Amou.”

Kanade chuckled. “Well, if you use my full name, I guess I can’t complain.”

The two stayed like that for a while, as Kanade felt the warmth from the hug. She also felt two big things, but for once, her mind wasn’t focusing on them. Maria’s embrace… it was a nice feeling.

“Kanade… I just want you to know that whatever happens, I’ll be here for you.”

Kanade placed one of her hands on Maria’s, while using the other to wipe away some of the remaining tears.

“...Thank you, Maria.”


End file.
